Un miracle glacé
by Guyaroo
Summary: L'origine d'un des chevaliers, ma première fanfiction sur le net, elle est maladroite mais je l'aime bien quand même!


Titre : Un miracle glacé

Auteur : Guyaroo-sama

Genre : Dramatique

Rating : K

Disclamer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, autant que leur univers.

NdA : Ma première fic publiée sur le net, elle est maladroite mais appréciez juste la lecture, je me suis beaucoup plus améliorée depuis ! ;p

Un miracle glacé

L'enfant était assis auprès du feu regarde les flammes lécher les bûches. La porte s'ouvrit sûrement sous l'effet du vent, l'enfant ne se retourna pas, il contempla toujours la petite cheminée devant lui.

« Tu as déjà fini l'entraînement ? » questionna une voix grave.

Ce n'était pas le vent mais le maître du jeune apprenti qui avait franchi le seuil de la maison.

« Dites-moi, Maître…Pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça ? C'est vous qui avez choisi ? Ou alors ce sont mes parents qui vous l'ont dit avant de partir ? »

« Et bien mon garçon…. » hésita le maître.

Le maître était bien embarrassé par cette question, tout d'abord parce-qu'elle était difficilement abordable sans éprouver de la gêne et ensuite parce-que c'était bien la première fois que un de ses disciples lui posait une pareille question.

Environ huit ans plus tôt :

C'était un de ces hivers froids et sombres, où les cœurs se serrent, ou les mains ne se tendent ni pour donner ni pour secourir…

Les chaumières étaient alignées dan la rue en ligne droite, pas un seul défaut dans cet alignement. Personne ne semblait vivre ici, pourtant de la lumière s'évadait de chaque fenêtre des habitations, de la fumée du haut des toits. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir des paroles, des farces, des rires et mêmes des trépignements de la part des enfants qui s'impatientaient de la durée de la soirée.

Huit heures du soir, la neige commençait à se poser délicatement sur la paille des toits des petites chaumières.

Dix heures du soir, l'allée des maisons de chaume était devenu d'une pureté immaculée, un blanc parfait. Une femme au milieu de cette allée avança à grande enjambées, on aurait presque dit qu'elle ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige, mais qu'elle s'y posait avec grâce et délicatesse. Un homme, la suivait, faisant de son mieux pour la rattraper, courant presque.

« Allez ! Hâte-toi un peu plus ! Je veux profiter de ma soirée, moi ! » dit-elle à haute voix, d'un ton amusée.

L'homme, grand et maigre la regarda avec des yeux remplis et la fois d'amour et d'espièglerie. Il avait le teint pâle, était vêtu pauvrement, il était mal rasé, ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient sur son front avec une nonchalance, presque étudiée. Mais malgré tout cela la seule véritable beauté qui lui restait, résidait au fond de ses yeux…Il avait des yeux bleus de la couleur du ciel lorsque les étoiles y brillent.

La femme, elle, vêtu de haillons le contempla amusée de l'étrangeté de la scène, il faisait froid : ils étaient seuls, dehors. Ses cheveux roux et bouclées tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, cette femme avait tout de même su garder sa beauté, pour la découvrir, il aurait fallu frotter son visage couvert de suie. Tout ce qui était resté propre était ses yeux, fins et verts.

« Mais dépêche-toi, enfin ! » s'impatientait-elle.

« Dis ! Tu es bien pressé ! Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable dans l'état dans lequel tu es…. » répondit l'homme

La jeune femme paru aussitôt énervée :

« Quoi mon état ? Je te signale que ce n'est qu'un…. »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et posa les yeux sur son ventre rond.

« … enfant. » termina son compagnon.

« Oh…Et puis tu m'ennuies ! Moi je veux vivre aussi ! Même si je te jure que je vais l'aimer ce bébé…Je veux que si ce soit un garçon, il porte le même nom que celui que tu m'as dit que tu admirais, je le trouve beau... »

Sur ce, la jeune femme partit en courant dans l'allée enneigée, les sandales qui lui tenait aux pieds n'étaient pas bien solides.

« Mais fais donc attention ! Tu te brûle les ailes, mon amour ! » lui cria le jeune homme fatigué de toutes les fantaisies que lui faisait partagé sa chère et tendre.

« Moi je te dis que tu te fais du souci pour un rien ! »adressa-t-elle à son fiancé.

Sur ce, la demoiselle continua à courir, plus vite, plus loin.

« -Tu sais ce que je veux faire ? cria-t-elle

-Non !

-Et bien je veux toucher les étoiles !

-Tu auras bien du mal ! Essaye donc de rester sur Terre pour le moment ! »

Les enjambées de la jeune fille devenaient de plus en plus grandes, les sandales s'abîmaient de plus de plus. Le froid lui mordait les chevilles, la neige n'était plus douce mais était glacée, l'odeur des cheminées n'était plus rassurante, mais menaçante…

« Allez, ça ne me rassure pas par ici…Rentrons… »

L'homme pensait à trouver une étable ou quelque chose de commun, où on pourrait trouver un peu de chaleur pour pouvoir se réchauffer.

La femme se retourna, manque de chance ou coup du hasard, une pierre s'était trouvée à ce moment derrière sa cheville…Sa sandale se brisa, elle tomba à terre. L'homme arriva en courant, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, il contempla son visage blanc et froid en sanglotant, des cristaux de neige vinrent se semer dans ses cheveux roux, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Il courut et arriva dans la grange la plus proche. Elle n'était pas bien lourde… L'enfant qu'elle portait semblait inactif dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la femme tomba malade, extrêmement malade, le froid n'aidant en rien, la fièvre s'empara à une vitesse folle de la future mère. Elle résista tant bien que mal. Le jour de la naissance de l'enfant était bientôt arrivé, et quand il fut l'heure de donner naissance au bébé, la vie décida d'abandonner le corps de la jeune femme pour venir se loger dans celui de l'enfant. Le père de ce dernier, était à la fois, fou de joie, de chagrin, livré à lui-même il prit l'enfant avec lui et enterra sa femme près d'un cimetière, n'étant pas assez riche pour permettre à sa bien-aimée de séjourner dans un lieu convenable pour son funeste repos.

Il erra pendant des heures dans le froid, malade, le nourrisson criant dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, mon fils…Rien… » sanglotait le père à bout de force.

Un village se dessinait au loin, il fit un dernier effort pour arriver à la chaumière la plus proche, il frappa à la porte, un homme ouvrit, il avait de la chance, c'était un homme généreux et intelligent qui comprit vite l'enjeu de la situation et recueilli l'enfant à son domicile, le père partit soulagé, n'ayant pas voulut abuser de l'hospitalité de son bienfaiteur, il mourut dans un bois qui se situait derrière ce village. Avant de quitter ce triste monde, et de donner le trésor qu'il tenait entre ses bras, le père eut le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots :

« Appelez-le Camus…C'est mon miracle….Protégez-le. »


End file.
